


Heroes and Brunch

by NerdyFangirl88



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Justice League
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyFangirl88/pseuds/NerdyFangirl88
Summary: You're a member of the Justice League, but you don't always feel helpful since you don't have powers or cool suits like the others. You don't feel like you make a difference like they do. You're just...you. But a certain fellow member of the squad tries to show you how important you truly are. Will you listen to what he has to say?





	Heroes and Brunch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time with this fandom, so I apologize if the characters don't seem accurate. And, for this specific fanfiction, it's the Ezra Miller portrayal of The Flash.

It’s true that not all heroes wear capes. Or, in your case, have a cool outfit whatsoever. Heck, you don’t even have a symbol. But the Justice League members, the  true heroes of the world, considered you a godsend despite that. You did so much for them, that “grateful” wasn’t a strong enough term. 

 

From nursing their injuries, polishing their weapons and armor, being their counselor when they need advice, you truly were a gift to them. You made sure they had time to relax between missions, too. Such as playing with Diana’s hair, mimicking the intricate styles her sisters back home used to do. Or you’d be her muse for painting, or at least try to give her ideas for future pieces.

 

Adam would also let you mess with his hair, but he preferred when you brought him to the ocean to spend time with different creatures. He especially loved dolphins and their high spirited nature. Though the peaceful turtles soothed him when he had that stormy rage brewing in his mind. 

 

The Justice League cared for you immensely, and loved having you around. Not only because you were a great help, but because you were fun to be around. You could bring a smile to everyone’s face, no matter how glum and angry they were. Even Bruce, despite his normal brooding mood. Though they all love you in their own way, a certain member cared a bit more than he was letting on.

 

It was a lazy summer day at Bruce’s house. You were alone in the mansion, reading in one of the many rooms. Most of the team had gone out to celebrate their most recent victory, but you had stayed behind for some quiet time. Plus you were reading an extremely  good book, so the team understood why you hadn’t tagged along. This wasn’t the first time a story had entrapped you and kept you from partying with your friends, though they didn’t mind. It was rather adorable.

 

Reaching over to grab your coffee for a sip, you stopped suddenly as blue lightning swiftly entered and retreated from the room. You recognized those azure-toned bolts anywhere, though couldn’t figure out why he hadn’t said anything. Or why he wasn’t with the rest of the team. Assuming he had just forgotten to bring something, you shrugged it off and went back to your book.

 

But, before you could enter your literary world once more, you noticed a bouquet of flowers in various shades of your favorite color lying near your cup. Smiling, you lifted them up to your nose and let the blend of scents overtake your senses. A creak in the floorboards caused you to notice Barry standing in the doorway. He was nervously twitching, staring at your face intently with an anxious expression. His cheeks got tainted with a fierce blush when your eyes met his.

 

Speaking quickly, as is his tendency, he muttered, “I’m sorry, that was kinda weird, I was just staring at your face like a dolt without saying anything. Not saying your face isn’t lovely to look at, on the contrary, it’s beautiful and perfect and flawless. Wait, that’s like the same thing. What am I saying? Erm, anyway, are the flowers to your liking? You’re not allergic or anything right? I mean I’ll get you fake ones if you are, but I’ll feel awful if you’re allergic and I just threatened your life accidentally. I just thought they were a good idea, since it’s socially common for people to present flowers to someone you care for romantically. And sometimes other gifts, but-”

 

Giggling softly, you stood up and stopped his nervous rambling with a kiss on the cheek. “I’m taking that as a “Yes”, then?” he murmured with a smile. “It’s a definite “Yes”, but why me? I’m not that amazing. I don’t have powers or cool gadgets or anything like you guys. I’m just kinda me.” Shaking his head, he replied, “No, you’re more than that. You’ve helped me learn how to relax around people, and make friends, which I never thought would be possible! I thought I’d be a loner forever in my little lair with nothing but my computers. But, now I can talk to people. Somewhat. Plus you help when when the team and I get hurt, though I’m usually too quick to get injured. You also keep everyone from strangling each other, help us mend our suits and weapons, make sure we get a dose of fun every once in awhile, and so much more. You’ve helped me feel normal for once, like no one ever has before. And if it’s alright, and this whole dramatic speech hasn’t been too weird for you, I’d really like if you would do me the joy of going out with me. Like, on a date, I mean. In case it wasn’t clear.”

 

Awestruck by his words, and slightly amused, you did the first thing you thought of; you kissed him. He froze at first, sitting still for once in his speedy life, but he eventually expressed his enthusiasm at your response by kissing back passionately. When the two of you parted (curse you oxygen!!!), you said “Barry Allen, I’d love to. Would you like to get some brunch?” The coffee you had been drinking had you craving breakfast food. 

 

Raising an eyebrow, he replied, “I don’t understand how one can “brunch”. Why do people wait an hour for something that’s basically breakfast, but at a later time?!? What’s the point?” You shot him a look, causing him to sigh. “Alright, I’ll try it. But only since it seems like some natural social custom one must partake in at one point in their life. Plus I need to replenish my blood sugar.” 

 

With a smile and another quick kiss on the cheek, you took his hand and headed towards the door. Barry grinned, amazed how slowing down for someone could make him the happiest he’s ever been. 

 


End file.
